User interfaces (UI) for AVDDs such as TVs have been provided in which a person can establish various settings of the AVDD, including video settings such as brightness, contrast, etc. As understood herein, such UI typically are invoked from a settings menu presented onscreen, overlaid onto the video being presented. The user then manipulates the UI to change brightness, contrast, etc. When the user is satisfied he or she exits the settings menu and can view the full screen unimpeded to observe the results of the settings adjustments.
As also recognized herein, onscreen UN disrupt the viewing experience. Furthermore, the onscreen settings UI distracts from and interferes with the picture adjustment since it obfuscates the image the user is trying to adjust.